


Love Bites

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Titles prompt:Any, any, love bites (but so do I)In which John is missing the sun and Rodney has a fix for that.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Love Bites

John stared out the window, view marred by the rain streaming down the glass. Lightning flashed, illuminating the city, and thunder rumbled. It was the second day of storms, the fifth day without sun, and his mood matched the weather.

He couldn’t expose himself to direct sunlight, but he could taste it, feel the remnants of its warmth, whenever Rodney came in from outside. Not even Rodney was interested in going out in a downpour.

“Aren’t you a little old for the pouting thing?” 

John turned, lips twitching up in a grin. As if summoned by John’s thoughts, Rodney was there leaning in the doorway. Looking smug.

“Just waiting for the rain to stop.”

“Are all vampires as sun-hungry as you?”

John shrugged. “You’d have to ask them.”

As if he’d ever let another one of his kind anywhere near Rodney, who was still so wonderfully, vibrantly human.

“Well, I might have something for you. In the bedroom.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Afternoon delight, McKay?”

“It’s early evening, and don’t put the cart before the horse.”

John trailed after him, into the big bedroom they shared. There were floor to ceiling windows in there as well, though they had blinds that could be lowered in deference to Rodney’s human sleep cycle. The bed was obscenely large; John liked to have room to maneuver.

“Get on the bed,” Rodney directed. 

He was using the same tone that he used on his staff, and not his lust-filled sex voice, but John complied. He made a show of crawling up the bed and laying on his back, legs spread and hands behind his head.

And there were Rodney’s desire-laden pheromones, right on schedule. John always knew how to get the reaction he wanted.

“Stop that!” Rodney snapped. “This is important. Look up.”

John had been toying with getting a mirror over the bed, but Rodney had beaten him to it. Sort of. Instead of silvered glass, there was a bank of lights. Not nearly as aesthetically pleasing.

“What is it?” John asked.

Rodney held up a slim remote control. “It’s the next step in simulation lamp technology, and I made it for you.”

He pushed a button and the lights slowly powered up as if they were on a dimmer switch. Not much impressed John – he’d been undead a long, long time – but he was stunned.

Rodney had given him the sun.

“The lighting is as close a match as I could get, without any of the harmful radiation,” Rodney explained. “And you can adjust the heat output from a warm spring day to a summer heatwave.”

It was amazing. The heat on his skin, the bright, clear light – it was everything he wanted. Well, almost everything.

“Get your ass over here,” he said.

Rodney quickly complied. John pulled him down on the bed and straddled him, letting his fangs drop. Rodney gasped, already rolling his hips in anticipation.

“You like it.”

“I like _you_ ,” John replied.

Rodney’s blood had never tasted sweeter.


End file.
